


Savor Every Second

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan woke up before Roman, and he was going to savor every second of this.





	Savor Every Second

Logan rolled away from the glaring sun that peeked through his windows. As he turned over, his boyfriend's sleeping face greeted him. Through tired eyes, Logan committed every detail to memory, no matter how small. These were the moments Logan wanted to remember. 

He observed light dusting of freckles that shattered Roman's face. Roman didn't love the inconsistency, but they reminded Logan of the stars, he saw patterns and pictures in them, like constellations. They were beautiful. 

He noticed the slight crookedness of his nose, from when he had broken it. Logan smiled, although he knew Roman hated the tilt, Logan loved it. It was unique. 

Roman's eyelashes fluttered slightly, and Logan's eyes were drawn to his eyes. His eyes were closed, but his eyes were still enchanting. The creases of his eyelids were different on each side, and Logan could see residue from Roman's makeup last night. Logan thought every inch of Roman was beautiful, however Logan knew Roman hated so much about his appearance, it hurt Logan to see Roman so self conscious.

Logan wrapped an arm around Roman, and cuddled close, pressing his lips against his forehead. One day, Roman would believe Logan. But for now, he would savor every minute with him.

Logan heard a gentle laugh. Roman croaked, his voice gravelly from lack of use, "Mmm, Logan, this is the best way to wake up."

Logan blushed, and pulled away, turning over to lay on his back. Roman shifted over towards Logan, and wrapped his arms around him, cuddling closer.

"Aww, mi amor, I didn't mean it like that."

Logan blushed, "I... I um."

Roman pulled Logan in close, and Logan could tell he was still haf asleep, "My darling, if you want to cuddle, you don't have wait till I'm asleep." Roman planted a kiss on Logan's temple, making his boyfriend flush a deep pink.

Logan leant into Roman, hiding his face in Roman's chest. "Mmmm... Are you sure?"

Roman smiled and kissed Logan gently on the top of his head, "I love cuddling with you my darling."

Logan nuzzled close into Roman before whispering to Roman, "I love you stardust."

Roman held Logan tight as he whispered back, "My North Star, I love you too."

Logan chuckled, "That doesn't make any sense, Roman!"

Roman booped Logan's nose, "You guide my way, and light my life up darling. So it does make sense."

Logan leant in, kissing Roman softly, "I love you so much Ro."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
